


The Ice Queen and The Former Prince

by yayuijun



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Drama, Elsanna - Freeform, Forgiveness, Hansla, Hurt/Comfort, Kristanna, Multi, Post-frozen, Redemption, Romance, Tragedy, War, Wedding Rings, YOU FEELS, after disney frozen, helsa, my feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayuijun/pseuds/yayuijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Anna and Elsa returned to their beloved Arendelle ,their lives has been better ever since, But one night ,Elsa's life changes after a body was found stranded in front of Arendelle's gate which later discovered one of her worst nightmare .As Hans was forced to serve Arendelle upon his crime,Kristoff having a doubt feeling to propose Anna where he felt he's not suitable to be her husband because of her royal status. Meanwhile ,The Duke of Weselton planning to take down Arendelle by killing its ruler .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

**_Prologue_ **

After their beloved queen has been brought home by her sister, Princess Anna, their lives have been better after that. Each and every person in the village was happy for their returns and willing to accept their queen as she is to rule.  The unexpected power of love between kins has thawed the kingdom from the internal winter. Being known of treason, The Duke of Weselton will forever no longer do any business with Arendelle and was sent back to his kingdom… As he was proclaimed. As the day goes by , The kingdom of Arendelle has be much more lively after Elsa has announced that they wont be closing the gates again…not anymore.

Doing so, many traders from other well known kingdom was honored to perform any transactions with Arendelle , which makes all the paper works that on Elsa’s desk kept rising each and every day. Even though she is facing with all the black and white documents, she still manage to use some of her time with Anna than before. With the presence of cheerful Olaf in her castle, Anna wont be alone, especially there’s Kristoff along the way to keep her accompany. She could never wish anything more than having this pleasant moment… she thought. 

Months has passed from the day of her coronation, the day she could never forget. At the very late night , she was still sitting and busy writing some proposal on her desk while the bright light of the full moon pass through her window behind where she is sitting. She has been sleeping late to fulfill her responsibility as a queen after her predecessor. The last paper has come to an end as she put up her relieve expression on her face and signed at the last very end of the paper and put down the fountain pen calmly.

”Finally” Elsa declared to herself and drastically place her head on the table along with her ungloves hands caving it. So drastically that she almost bruises the right side of her head, but she doesn’t mind as she fell asleep slowly.

*KNOCK *KNOCK

“Excuse me, your Majesty ?”

No responds from her as she hardly heard the knock on her bedroom door.

*KNOCK *KNOCK *KNOCK

“Your Majesty, are you awake?”

The sound of the knock gets louder that she immediately awake but her eyes still shut as she uses her left hand to support her heavy head of hers. She familiar with the voice’s owner and as she think there are a pile of work more to add in. “Yes Kai, Im still awake” she mumbled under her breath while her head almost fall from her hand. “if it’s another file to add, maybe you could hand it in to me tomorrow?”

“pardon me for disturbing you , but there’s an urgent matter that I need to inform, Your Majesty” he stated with anxious tone .

……

……..

“Queen Elsa?”

“yes , Kai , what’s the urgent news?” she respond to covered from the silent moment 10 seconds ago.

“one of our guard found an injured person in front of the gates” He apprised.

  As she heard that statement , she instantly straighten her body with a shock expression on her face and rapidly open her doors as their eyes met.

“take that person to the medical chamber in the castle and have he or she aided immediately” she ordered .

“Yes, Your highness” Kai obey and quickly ran off to inform the guards .

Lots of things clustered in her mind at the moment that make her form some snowflakes around the corridor .

“Elsa , keep yourself together !”

“Don’t feel it” “conceal it”

She advises herself with a soft voice under her breath.

After she finally calm herself down , the snowflakes that was formed just moment ago disappears. Then , she finally make a move to the healing room just a few feet from her room with the concern and wary look on her face , all she can say “please be all right” .

When she about to reach her destination , she meets with Gerda, who is holding pile of cloth for the unfortunate lad who is beyond of the door for aided . She lowered her face and bow to her queen .

“Is it one of our villagers?” 

“Fortunately , no , but he is from the other Kingdom , your Majesty…..” she answered Elsa’s question but leave a pause at the end of her sentence.

“Poor man ..” she confessed in a melancholy tone but she had to admit that she kind of relieve to heard that her people are all in the safe hand .

“It’s Prince……”

Gerda unable to complete her sentence when Elsa opened the door as she inspect the victims’ face who are laying on the patient bed .

“…. **Hans**?” Elsa finishes .


	2. Chapter 1 : Unexpected circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, here's the first chapter! I really sorry if there any grammar mistakes or any missed out words . the second chapter is coming in 2 weeks .

 

** Unexpected Circumstances  **

Elsa observed Hans physical condition from afar while Gerda and her assistants hustling covering an amount of bandages on Hans wounded body. Elsa couldn’t take back her order as it has already been said. She rolled her eyes to the side while crossing her arm as she contemplated.

“I’ll be demanding this room guarded with armed men, in the meantime don’t let anyone uses this room on any event . If there is , escort them to the guest room” Elsa firmly instructed  Gerda.

“Yes, Your Highness” she nodded and continue her work.

Elsa exited the room as she was trying to rethink her decision to place  Hans in one of her dungeon in that kind of state  would do no good to her. No matter how she despises Hans for what crime he had committed , he is still a human being who need to be taken care of especially how he is now . Nevertheless, He will be relocating to his personal cell when he’s in a good shape .Meanwhile, she need to write a proposal letter to The Southern Isle’s ruler regarding on Hans presence in her kingdom.

 

* * *

 

Her duty as a queen still needs to be done. Pile of fresh new papers will always be covered every corner of her desk. She stop for a moment as she stood up from her chair and push the window drapes to the side and open the window widely to entertain herself by seeing her beautiful kingdom. She felt calm from tight schedule by doing her breathing exercise while her eyes closed.

"Good Afternoon Elsa!"

  Olaf greeted in his cheerful way which staggered Elsa to the side.

"Olaf! You startled me “she panted, soothes her chest with her hand.

"Oh , Gosh ! I’m sorry , I didn’t mean to surprise you , I've knock the door seconds ago, but ..." He whimpered

"That’s all right Olaf, It was my fault for not aware of your appearance "she convinced with a smile on her lips. Then she noticed a letter on Olaf's grasp.

"what have you got there? is it a letter from The Southern Isle Kingdom?” she pointed out .

"Nope, it didn’t stated where it’s from, but it's addressing to you ,Elsa” he affirmed

"I found it in front of the main gate during my visit to down town” he added while handing the letter to Elsa .

"oh, I see .Its very kind of you" Elsa nodded to Olaf then space out to the corner of her eyes .Olaf noticed Elsa's body language changes to uncertain posture.

"is there something bothering you? Why are you expecting a letter from Hans's place?” he questioned with curiosity.

Just hearing Han's name from the snowman catches her attention. She never told anyone about yesterday's event except for those who are involved .She was not ready to tell the news to Anna yet, afraid there would be a debating session. But then again, she needs someone to listen and helping her complicated situation. Later, she realized! She lowered herself to the same level as Olaf's height.

"Yes Olaf, I’m having a situation and I need you advise” Elsa asked as she look into Olaf's eyes with a grin across her face.

"Oh ! Im more than happy to help you Elsa, what is it about ?" he questioned with full of interest .

"Hans” she answered putting her palm onto Olaf's middle part of his body.

"what about him?" Olaf asked again.

"He's in this castle "she finally stated .

 

* * *

 

"are we there yet"

"no"

"are we there yet?"

"we are almost there feisty pant” said Kristoff to Anna , who is sitting behind him as he directing Sven to their location in moderate speed .

“I can’t wait to meet the your family again , I never thought there're inviting us to a group picnic” Anna exclaimed gleefully with her hands clasped over her face.

"I wonder what kind of food are they preparing?” she ask to herself again.

"trust me , when it comes to food , they sure know how to make it delicious "he chuckled, facing half of his face over his shoulder and turn his head forward.

"Really? It' a poor thing Olaf isn’t joining us, I know he would love too” she pouted

" we did searched him every corner inside the castle, but still no sign of him anyhow” he responded ."Well, except Elsa's room, we don’t want to disturb her? Do we?” he added .

"I guess you're right” she pouted again , as she felt guilty to Elsa for not having time for herself with the royal duty.

"Don’t worry Anna , There will be one fine day where all of us involved in outdoor meals" he assured.

"you really think that would happen?” she asked with full of hope.

"Yeah"

"Promise?” she asked doing the pinky swear.

"Promise” he replied, facing his face to their entwined little finger. Anna smiles but later changed to horrified look when she sees a boulder in front of them.

"Kristoff!!"She screamed pointing out the object.

Kristoff instantly faced her head forward when he's finally focused and roughly put Anna's hands around his waist and bawled to Sven to jump.

"Hold me tight, Anna" Kristoff commanded, ready to leap over it.

"wait, what? " blurred out with a blush on her cheek and finally managed to land safely .

"Phew, that was close" Kristoff breathed out while wiping off his sweats on his head , then later realize one his palm on top of Anna's hand .

"I’m sorry I grabbed your hand like that, I shouldn’t but I should or you'll fall but..."he said anxiously and rapidly remove his hand to the air.

"don’t be silly” she said leaning her head on Kristoff's backside shoulder.

"I know you were just protecting me” she mumbled putting a sincere smile on her lips as she wrapped her hands to Kristoff's waist once more firmly .

"You’re so cute when you're blushing "she said with playful tone.

"I am not" he objected tilting his head to the other side to conceal his red face.

 

"Yohooo! Kristoff darling!" a voice was called

"It seems like we're here” said Kristoff while he waves his arms to Bulda not far from where he is.

All the trolls were chattering with their presences and bustling around to organize their picnic spot.

Kristoff hop to the soil ground and lift Anna down from Sven's back while she griped Kristoff’s shoulder for support.

 

"Hi again everyone!”Anna joyfully greeted the trolls who are encircling the couple.

"How are you Princess Anna?” one of the baby trolls spoke out.

"I’m healthy as ever, little ones” she answered cupping the troll's face with her palm adding a smile on her face.

Bulda noticed Anna's hands and said” why aren’t I hearing any wedding bell from here? Giving  skeptical look to kristoff and Anna.

Kristoff’s body stiffed when that question were asked.

"I see no rings here" Bulda called out again in tease as she grab onto Anna's wrist.

“Bring a baby with you next time when you come here, all right dear?” she said with amused leaving Anna clueless.

Kristoff was stumbling his word with 'um's and 'ah's then finally Pabbie appearance came to the rescue.

"Pabbie!" he called out with a big smile on his face and exchanged hugs.

Kristoff walks towards Sven as he passes by Anna.

"Where are you going?” she asked moving her head to Kristoff.

" Im just getting some stuff from Sven's pouch” he replied with a soothing smile and proceed as Anna nodded .

"oh Sven, I don’t know what to do"

"I love Anna with all my heart, by I’m not sure I’m fit to be her life partner with her royal status" he informed with his bitter voice while rubbing Sven's head. The reindeer looked into Kristoff's eyes with wonder.

"are you sure? it has been good enough than Elsa naming us as an official royal ice harvester and allowing us to stay in the castle ..but would it be too much to ask for marrying her little sister?" he questioned himself while he watches the trolls decorating Anna with floral tiara.

Even kristoff has be growing some bond with the Ice queen, he still feel that he 's unwilling to convinced Elsa as the best suitor for Anna, especially when he was informed about Elsa’s reaction between Anna and her past fiancé ,Hans.

Sven snorted and pushes Kristoff's shoulder as they telepathy in each other’s eyes.

"You’re right! I’ll do an extra job so I could buy her the wedding ring, a beautiful one indeed .that should be the first step.” he said it happily complementing Sven's great Idea.

"But, who can help me to be a prince?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Olaf! Where were you during the afternoon? Kristoff questioned and walk closer to the snowman.

"Oh! I was with Elsa during that time, why?” said Olaf with cheery mood.

"No wonder we couldn’t find you, we just came back from a picnic at the valley” He claimed.

"Aww, really?” he said as he pulled his face down.

"Don’t worry Olaf, there will be another picnic time, I’m sure of it” he confirmed with confident as he put up a smile seeing Olaf was happy again.

"What business do you have with Elsa anyway"? He asked

"It's about The Southern Isle, and it's is highly confidential.” He responded to Kristoff, not knowing that he had slipped an information about it .

"If you excused me, I need to see Sven” he stated and run around the corridor and bawled Sven's name in melodic way.

The Southern Isle? isn’t that where Hans came from ?"He queried to the air.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s already dawn but Elsa's mind couldn’t sleep by thinking Han's fate to her kingdom as she stared at the plastered ceiling.

"Maybe, I should check how he's doing” she finally spoken.

She changes his nightgown to one of her royal icy dress that Gerda had designed and starts her move to Hans's isolated room. While she was walking in the passageway, she slowly stop beyond Anna's bed room door and open the door slightly as she take a peek on Anna. She curled a warm smile on her lips seeing his little sister has already grown up as a beautiful princess. Although seeing her slumbering with messy hair of hers along with her sleeping face, yet serene her heart. She closes the door steadily and continued her journey.

When she had arrived, one of the guards was leaning to the wall, taking a nap sealing his face with the visor, whilst the other one was hardly awake. Panicked after seeing the ruler of Arendelle in front of them, the guard hastily wakes up his partner of duty and nervously bowed the queen.

"Please forgive us, My Queen” the guards pleaded.

Elsa put a smirk on her face and says

"I should have frozen both of you for not doing your job properly" she jested , making both of the guards shivered drastically along with sweats drizzling on their face.

 A giggle was form from Elsa as she covered her mouth shyly with hand.

"I’m just teasing with you" she proclaimed.

"Both of you have been doing a good job so far” she complimented.

"Get some rest, I need to see the detainee” she requested.

"but, he may be dangerous, your Highness” The guards worried.

"That won’t be a problem, I can protect myself fine enough” she said putting a convincing smile.

As the guards understood, they bowed again and make a promise for not sleeping again during on duty ever again, and left.

she entered the room as she observed Hans’s injured body was dressed neatly and still unconscious on his bed .

"He’s having a nice sleep” she said with cynical tone.

She gradually placed herself sitting on the stools that are near to Hans’s bedside. Putting a disgust expression as she recalled on Hans's despicable acts toward her and Anna. But then again, she analyses Hans's face for the second time as she sees an innocent look that are drawing on his calm face along with his messy hair on his forehead. Elsa brings his head closer to Hans.

"how can the devil look so much like an angel when he smiles at you?" she thought to herself , a glimpse of her memory visualized in her head: the first time they met.

"no wonder Anna fall for him before, but, it's a shame with a pretty face like this have a criminal mind" she pointed out.

Elsa scanned Hans's injured part and said "who could possibly beat you up like this? Why even coming here?" she questioned herself.

Then, she was taken aback, she felt strange "why am I showing pettiness to this man?!"she scolded herself as she meant to place her hand to the empty area on Han's bedside but accidentally placed on top of Hans’s hand which makes him slightly awake.

Slowly he tried to adjust his numb body with a groan as his eyes still shut.

"Where am I?"

Then Elsa immediately stood up as she rose her feet three times back.

Hans finally got a clear vision after rubbing his eyes and saw Elsa putting up her defense.

"Arendelle?!"He cries out after he saw Elsa’s presence ahead of him.

“I shouldn’t be here! Why am I here?!” he implored as he elevated his chest which later he grumble in pain.

“I should be asking you” Elsa said while her palm was glowing with icy blue. She somewhat confused at Hans’s reaction.

"What?” he mumbled under his breath weakly.

"so..They really do it” he lowered his head in disappointed and melancholic look.

"They? Who is ‘they’?" Elsa questioned him but didn’t get any respond.

"Answer me” she pleaded, yet with a grieve on his face, Hans refuse to reply which make Elsa furiously change the subject.

"Whatever the case, you'll be stationed to your own  underground cell for the time being while I write a small letter to your ruler” she announced as she stood straight, tidy up her teal dress .

"Any last word before I leave?"

The former prince lifted his head and says

"Kill me...now"

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2 : Old Friend

** Old Friend  **

Elsa shut the door and let out a heavy sigh while she lean her back on the outside of the medic room’s door, narrowing her eyes to the side.

“What does he mean by that?”

she said in her mind as she make her way out of the corridor .She thought that she has no right to end someone’s life easily even though Hans intended to do to her before .If so , What’s the different between her with Hans then? She shook her head trying to clear her messy mind and after she walks out the passageway, Elsa accidentally encountered Kristoff who are in a hurry.

“Anna’s big sister.. I mean Queen Elsa…” correcting his sentence as he stop immediately after seeing the ruler of Arendelle ahead of him and lowered his head show as a respect.

“Oh, Kristoff, what a surprise” she turned her head to her right seeing the Ice Harvester.

“Where are you going in this early morning?”

“I got work to do , Old John is having his 14th grandchildren’s birthday in 2 or 3 days so they need Ice, I mean lots of Ice, and this kind of temperature are suitable for collecting it” he informed with pleasant smile and relieved that Elsa didn’t heard his earlier words.

“That season is about to come again isn’t it?”She asked Kristoff who are standing there clueless at Elsa’s expression.

“Winter…” she said as she chinned up closing her eyes trying to feel the cool breeze.

“Yeah, it has been about 4 months” he agreed after he recalled the events on the summer where she almost set an internal winter on entire Arendelle kingdom.

“….”

Kristoff examined the passageway that Elsa just came out and discovered it was a passageway to the medical chamber which make him concern.

“Um, what were you doing here, are sick?” He breaks the silent by arising a question from the long pause.

“Oh, no. I’m doing fine .I was just dropping by to see my _guest_ ’s condition” she answered calmly trying to not to feel anxious for not telling the truth.

“One of your friends?” he asked curiously.

“Yes, an _old friend_ of mine” she responded bitterly.

“I see, I hope your friend is doing well”

“I hope so too”

“I’ll be going then, take care of yourself Kristoff” Elsa announced to him and makes her move.

“Yeah, thanks, you too” he shortly respond adding with a smile.

The sound of the snow queen’s clacking heel gradually fading away yet Kristoff still didn’t move from the spot where he was standing keeping his eyes closed while suck in the air .

“Queen Elsa, If u may .. , can I have the permission to take your lovely little sister,Anna as my life partner?” he practiced to the atmosphere .

“urgh, Focus Kristoff! You can do this. For Anna.” He said, clenching his fist. Later , a pair of vigorous guards armed with weapons make an appearance from the passage that Elsa just entered approaches Kristoff with severe look .Kristoff face was pale as ghost, producing two or three drop of sweats.

"Okay Okay ! Just partners!" he said it panic in his head. As the guards getting closer, they make their way to healing room pay no attention to Kristoff .The ice man's let out his breath that was hold for a minutes as a sign of relieve. But that relieves feeling converted to skeptical expression and says

"Why is Elsa's friend need to be tightly guarded??"

* * *

 

A couple of day has passed but still no news from the Southern Isle’s kingdom to take Hans away from her land. The evening slowly turns to dusk where the shaft of light penetrates on Elsa's casement. Sitting on her chair while holding her fountain pen at the tip of her finger, she pensive onto the blank paper in front of her, thinking.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

"Elsa? Are you busy?"

A familiar voice called. Elsa changes her focus to the door and says "I’m not, come in Anna"

Anna put up a pleasant smile on her lips as she open the door moderately at the lever handle.

"I just want to ask you whether you have seen Kristoff or not recently "Anna finally spoke.

"I have actually, he has be going out early in the morning doing his ice harvesting .He have a lot of request on ice upon this coming season" she informed.

"Oh, yeah, Winter about to come ...again” she interjected putting a smirk on her face which later changes to worry face.

"But he's been distant lately, after that time we had picnic with the trolls last week. I wonder why?” she questioned herself placing her index finger on her chin elevates her head.

"Well... there must be a good explanation for that” Elsa trying to encourage her little sister.

"Hmm, maybe, I’ll ask him that later if... I see him around; I'll be going to play with Olaf then, don’t stress yourself to much. Bye Elsa" she finishes with a convince smile to her sister slowly closing the door.

"Anna?"

Yes Elsa?"

She open the unclosed door as she answers a call from Elsa , exposing just her head .Elsa's mouth was open but not vocal was released , staring on Anna's intrigued face. Her lips slowly curved at the corner and finally says "Don’t worry about Kristoff, I’m sure you'll see him soon"

"Thanks Elsa" she expressed with warm smile and eventually shuts the door. A guilt feeling was clustering on her heart concerning on Hans existence in the castle.

"Oh, Hi, Gerda "

"Good evening Princess Anna"

A conversation was made beyond her door attracts Elsa's attention.

"Gerda, could you come in?"

"ye-yes, Your Majesty” she responded with a shock tone, opening the right side of the door.

"Please you notify Kai to see me within these two hours, all right?" she ordered and Gerda nodded making her move. Elsa turns her head to her desk and starts writing the proposal letter.

* * *

 

"What? Why?" Elsa questioned with disbelief towards Hans's appeal.

"Because, there's no one else in this world to support me any longer, my tittle as a royal prince has been fully striped, my horse...my only best friend was sold to a merchant. Even my father doesn’t want to look at me anymore...well he never did" he snorted at his last sentences gazing on the floor.

"I don’t need to start with my brothers, they're the reason I was thrown here" he added with gloomy face but catches Elsa's ears.

"Hold on, what do you mean by that?" she interrupted taken aback from Hans's explanation.

He looks at Elsa's countenance with unease glance.

"You won’t believe me even if I tell you"

"Try me” she challenged him gazing onto his emerald green eyes.

"I overheard my brothers was scheming to hurl me in front of Arendelle's main gate during I was in the captive room after encountered all the punishment in my place. I was a fool for not seeing it coming "he clarified despondently while stroking his right bandaged forearm.

"Impossible, why would they torture you like that?” Elsa keeps questioning the why word doubting Hans's interpretation.

"That’s what they always do to since I was young .Ignoring me, lock me up into my room, call me names and other awful things. Sometimes there was a day where they would beat me to a pulp, All I did was asking whether I can join play with them. Simply to say that they treat me like I’m a ...." he closed his eyes tightly, couldn’t continue his words any further and says "just leave me or end my life, this frozen heart can’t take it any longer"

At that moment Elsa was defenseless and not knowing how to react but all she knows that she feel his pain bit by bit and the reason for all of his actions. His past makes him cold .all because seeking his family's attention. She can’t help it but comparing Hans situation with hers. She shut Anna out just  to protect her little sister from her power, she locked herself up rather being locked by force but the only thing she can assure that she would never hurt Anna .what make his brothers treat him such ? Did his father do something about that? How about his mother? Where is she when he needed the most? .but She can’t let this empathy blind her, she walked closer to him making an eye contact with the mysterious former prince.

"Start a new life then. Change for the better. I’m really sorry but you can’t stay here. You must return to your kingdom" she advised him , but then he turns his head avoiding Elsa's blue eyes and simply says

" then might as well kill me now"

    "Why do you keep asking that?!" she snapped furiously on Han's manner.

"Don’t you see? I won’t be having a live to start one if I return to the Southern Isle"

* * *

"Complete!" she declared with relieve putting down the pen. Elsa had a wistful expression as she observes the paper think back on the dialogue between her and Hans.

"won’t be alive if he return to his kingdom?"

"is he saying The Southern Isle’s ruler sentenced him to death?"

She shook her head in denial. “None sense , there's no way his family would do that to him , even for such a crime he did."

*knock*Knock*

"Pardon me Your Majesty....there's"

"Oh! Forgive me Kai, I’m not ready with the letter yet. In the meantime, could you prepare the dinner later?" she instructed, cutting Kai's speech while still grasping the letter.

"Mind if I join in?" a deep gravelly voice was heard which totally different with Kai's voice. the door was widely open letting an amount of light from the corridors entering her room making her blink multiples of time ,adjusting to see a clear vision .

 

"You’re..."

 

"King Claudius of the Southern Isle at your service"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be an AU frozen fanfiction in the future.


	4. Chapter 3 : Monster

**Monster**

"I want to take Hans back to my kingdom" the first born prince of the Southern Isle spoke, standing majestically in front Elsa's wide open door.

"Such improper manner he have" she thought herself walking slowly to King Claudius as she has place the letter on her desk.

"This is a quite unusual event, you should have told me that you're coming in Arendelle sooner so we would have a buffet" she smiled

.

"I thought you like surprises. About the dinner, it was merely a tease from me. But we can have that dinner some other day" He chuckled locking his Eyes on Elsa.

"I'll let the guards lead your little brother to the front gate" she said directly to him, not bother about the evening meal.

"How about you and me go pick up Hans from where he is , I really want to take a short tour on your beautiful and alluring castles. If you may?" he requested placing his gloved hand across his abdomen, slightly bent.

"He sure stubborn like Hans too" she mused and approved his demand. Together, the couple of Queen and King make their move to the corridor.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I was about to send you a letter" Elsa starts their conversation while walking.

"Oh, he must return, his last punishment is still yet to come, my queen" he smirked with ease.

"I see"

At this point, Elsa was curious to know what kind of judgment Hans will facing that make him reluctant to stay alive anymore. Then she remembered her last talk with Hans, where he assume that his brothers will sentence him to death, disturbing her mind .She can't handle how many questions was clustering in her head , and finally letting out a question .

"Pardon me for asking, but may I know what's his last punishment that he'll confront?"

The predecessor of Southern Isle rolled his eyes to meet the queen's, drawing a sinister smile on his face.

"We called it his last Paradise"

Elsa furrowed her eye brows in confusion but there no use to debate about it any longer when they have arrived beyond the medic room and was bowed by the guards .

"Good evening, King Claudius from the Southern Isle is ready to bring Hans to their kingdom, if you please?" Elsa politely demanded the guards to unlock the door .waiting quietly, Hans's raging voice was heard, penetrates the door. As the door was open, Elsa witnessed Hans wondering around back and forth searching...no, seeking for something at every corner of the room, making a mess .

"Madam Gerda, where did you put my glo-"

"it's ' _nice_ ' to see too" King Claudius greets his youngest brother by the back of his body with gruff voice interrupting Hans's sentence. Hans immediately stop his movement and slowly turns his face over his shoulder with bewildered as he sees his brother .

* * *

"O Kristoff, Kristoff! Wherefore art thou Kristoff? I've been waiting here since forever, love" Anna quoted a phrase dramatically as she lying herself on her bed , covered her eyes with her right forearm .

"I miss you already" she said under her breath.

Noticing how sad Anna is makes Olaf feel the sadness. "Don't worry Anna, I'm sure he'll be back and I know he feels the same way too" he encouraged her.

"Thanks Olaf, you're so kind" she lifted a bit her forearm to see the snowman's snowy face.

" is this how if feels to love someone? I mean genuinely. Feeling love sick? Not able to separate in long time of period?" she questioned, moderately placing her both palm to her chest.

"You really love him, do you?"

"Yes, not just him, it same goes to Elsa, and you! I love you guys with all my heart!" she said confidently as she raises her torso, cupping on Olaf's face which making him blush then changes to glum look.

"But...I don't have a heart" he said bitterly.

Anna was taken aback with Olaf's words, she puts a convince expression says "are you sure? The biggest and warmest heart that I see in here is you Olaf"

Olaf was overwhelmed with glee when receive a compliment from Anna and gives his warmest hug. A loud distressing noise catches Anna's ears beyond her bedroom window .

"Did you hear something?" she asked Olaf, facing her face to Olaf's.

"It sounds like it came from outside" he said observing the window. Anna gradually shift herself along with Olaf and sits on the sill of her casement window, wondering her eyes at the entrance of the castle gates.

"That's the Southern Isle's ship, why they're here? Wait.. Elsa?"

"Uh-Oh" said Olaf

* * *

The light from the gibbous moon shimmers the dark grey sky following with dots of blinking stars that sets the night. A group of men from the Southern Isle await their ruler exiting the passageway with the well-known snow queen.

"You don't have to worry anymore Queen Elsa, Hans is already in my hand" he said confidently taking Elsa's hand and plant a kiss on top of it . She was quiet shock on King Claudius act but she was glad she was able to control her power in time.

"Move!" the guards from the Southern Isle harshly pull Hans's arm making him eyewitness his big brother kissing Elsa's hand. She rapidly secure her hand to herself after noticing Hans .The guards yet again push Hans on the back violently making him stumbled a bit.

"Be careful, He's badly injured, please be gentle" Elsa said with wary to guards who are about to walk between the rulers.

"Let him be, prisoners should be treated as such" King Claudius speaks roughly.

"Queen Elsa, I need to ask you before I leave, please! " Hans pleaded unexpectedly

"Silent you fool!" his brother growled to Hans.

"I need my gloves back, please! I beg you!" he desperately pleads again ignoring his brother's rage.

"No, I didn't see any gloves" she stuttered at the first word after seeing Hans's emotional face was closer to her. But she was telling the true, upon Hans presence, there was no gloves attached to him , no other that his dirty clothes covering with blood .Hans decreases his face in disappointing , tightly grip his chained hands while breath heavily. 

"Do you mean these gloves?" Claudius firmly shows a pair white gloves to Hans , making his emerald green eyes wide-open in fear.

"Give me back my gloves"

"Why? To covered your filthy secret? That you are **MONSTER**?" the king smirked with his devil eyes.

"No! I'm not a monster, brother!" Hans shout in denial.

Claudius slapped Hans across the face without warning, to hard that ushers him to the solid ground.

Elsa was shock witnessing the quarrel between this two first and last born prince.

"King Claudius! Stop it! don't you pity your brother? "

"He is not my brother anymore! He never was!" he roared. Seeing the king in rage already gives the snow queen a horror nightmare.

"Just please! At least give me my gloves back before you beheaded me, that's the only memory of mother that I have!" he cried not care for the world about his own live.

"What?" Elsa exclaimed with disbelief.

"Our mother that you've killed?"

"No! I didn't kill her , It was an accident , I didn't kill her" Hans stumbled his words denying his brother appeal.

"Yes you were, you rodent !"

"King Claudius! You've gone too far "said Elsa trying to holding back the king's fury that might waking up the whole towns people who are in their slumber.

"You have nothing to do with this!" he shouted on Elsa's pale face not able to control his madness.

"He's a monster, you're not buying my words?" he turns his head to Elsa again and to the rest of his audience that are presence trying to convince his poison words.

"Show it Hans, show her how you killed her"

"Stop it" the auburn haired prince shivered in distress caving himself.

"Show her how you killed **OUR MOTHER**!"

" **I SAID ENOUGH** !"

Hans waved her hand by showing his palm and a fire shot across the ground, fiery blaze inflamed toward Elsa and his brother as his vision faintly soften after he shed couple of tears . Elsa was slightly move backwards after her guards came protecting her from Hans's power. Her blue icy eyes was locked into his fiery green eyes .

"Behold! The monster! Who need you anymore? No one will accept you as you are! "He gestured his right hand to his brother like as he's leading the a show .

Elsa couldn't take this pathetic king oppresses his helpless brother any further. She thought that she knew what it felt to have the world against for people like her and Hans. The gifted. She despises the most if anyone teasingly call someone a monster...because , she once named by it.

"Who want to take him? Anyone? haha! **See**?!" he laughed after his words pay no attention his own blood relative same goes with his men's.

"I will"

The queen volunteered as she walks bravely beyond Hans while she extinguished the flame with her ice power. She let out her breath.

"I will take Hans from you"

Everyone was astounded by Elsa's announcement. So as Anna, who just ran to the scene, seeing her sister shield Hans collapsed body in protection.

"Elsa?" the only thing she can say.

"You're must be joking" king Claudius responded.

"No, I'm not, this is my final decision, "she said confidently with a stern look to the King.

"Which a bad one, oh, well... I guess you'll be needing this then" He commented and drop Hans's glove onto Elsa's palm and proceed to walk pass her arrogantly. Then, the king stop his movement as he turns his head, simpered, and says

**"Well, nice to make business with you"**


	5. Chapter 4 : Frozen Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM TRUELY SORRY FOR DELAYING .

Frozen Heart  
“What were you thinking Elsa? He can’t live here in Arendelle !” Anna expressed herself, slamming her both hand on the dining table couldn't accept the news.  
“Anna, please calm down”  
“Why is he even here in the first place?” Anna questioned again as she realized.  
“Last week…”  
The queen gives a soft sigh and continued  
“Last week, one of our guards found him wounded in front of our main gates. I couldn’t help seeing him helpless. I wanted to tell you but--”  
“Wait, hold on .so you’ve been hiding Hans behind my back? Are you out of your mind? He could’ve killed us all when we were all asleep! “Her little sister enraged with disbelief.  
“He was injured badly Anna and he was guarded with armed men, there’s no way he could escape in that condition” Elsa responded to Anna’s accusation.  
“He’s a manipulator, Elsa. We never know what kind of tricks under his sleeve. And do you see what he just did? Fire power. Wow, I seriously didn’t see that coming. He’s surely dangerous; why didn’t you just hand him to his brothers? . Then we would live happy ever after. ” she said, trying to convince her sister.  
“His brother determined to sentence Hans to death if he returns to Southern Isle. I couldn’t let that happen.” Elsa stated as she locked her icy blue eyes to Anna’s wide eyes.  
“Why are you defending him? He tried to freeze me to death, even worst, he tried to kill you.” she exclaimed.  
“What are you trying to achieve by this?”  
“I’m trying to give him a second chance to redeem himself and change his life for better. Anna , I am the one who froze your heart at the first place .And you know how I totally regret what I did, but you give me the chance still accept me as part of your life again and who I am” Elsa admitted with soft tone as she move closer towards Anna.  
"But Elsa that's different. And his power--"  
"Anna, let him write his own fate in Arendelle, if he's still doesn't change for good, you can.... send him to his kingdom as you wish"

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mum! I’m scared”  
The little boy said to the crowned women who was couple feet’s away from the child who is standing anxiously at the corner of the room facing to the burnt wall.  
You don’t have to be afraid, I’m here" the women reassured to her last born child as she walked to his direction  
"No, don’t come close!” the boy cried, taking step back while clasping his hand to his chest.  
"Please, I don’t want to hurt you"  
"You won’t hurt me , really , don’t worry Hans. Take a deep breath and come here" the ginger haired queen comforted her child while she still keeping her arms wide open.  
Little Hans do what she mother asked and steadily come closer into her arms.  
"See, I’m perfectly fine." she said softly as she embraced Hans with her warmest hug making the flames on the wall was put out.  
"I brought you two presents little dear” she said with pleasant tone; make an effort to cheer him up.  
"Presents? Really? For me ?" he was amazed and surprise .He never receive any gifts before since his father and brothers shut him out after discovered about his power.  
The queens nodded and escort him to the window.  
"Is that a horse? Mum? Isn’t?" Hans asked again and again with such wonder on his face.  
"It’s a yearling horse my dear .I thought he could accompany you. I hope you already have a name for it "she smiled, gentle placing her palm on Hans's small shoulder.  
"Sitron.."Hans murmured still locking his green bright eyes on the tanned yearling horse who just entering the stable with guards.  
"Yes, my darling?"  
"I’m gonna name him Sitron ! Mum! Let’s go see it now! “The 13 year old boy once afraid with his own ability instantly changes to gleeful expression as he pulling his mother's hand to the door with excitement.  
"How about your second present?"  
"That could wait, come on, Let see it now!” He giggled  
"Oh Alright, calm down Hansel" the queen gave in adding a smile as she dropped a box onto Hans's bed sheet  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hans? Prince Hans? Hans, calm down” a woman's voice echoed inside Hans's head, getting clearer.  
Opening is heavy eyes slowly, he panted rapidly followed with his sweats running on his forehead.  
"Hans slow down, take a deep breath" Elsa instructed him .

"Why...Elsa?"  
"Huh?"  
“Why are you sparing my life? Where many people want to take it? “He questioned the queen after he find himself still inside Arendelle palace.  
“A life for a life”  
"What?” he confused.  
"I’m my Ice castle, you save my life. Remember?"  
Every bit of Hans's movement was stopped. He was nervous enough to deny it, yet relieved that Elsa didn’t know the real truth behind it.  
"So I am no longer in your debt" she said.  
Hans make a small smirk, still practicing his breathing exercise and staring on the floor as he understood then a droplet of blood flow on his left temple.  
“Oh my god! Your head , it's still bleeding" Elsa exclaimed and immediately search some clean cloth while the former price tap his forehead gently trying to track the wound that his brother did.  
"Ow.." he whimpered.  
"I found it"  
"Thank you ..." he held out his arm to grab the cloth from Elsa's hand but was ignored  
"You don’t have to do it, you know"   
"Let me" she insisted, carefully clean the blood away making Hans silent for a moment.  
"Queen Elsa...do you forgive me for what I've done?" he asked, attempt to pray for forgiveness.  
"Forgiving you, yes. Forgetting it, not a chance” she answered bluntly , softly brushing the red liquid that still lingering on his forehead.  
"Argh..!" he groaned when Elsa by accident touched the cut.  
"I’m sorry" she stopped.  
"No, It’s okay" he said defending himself. "I’m sure Anna will never forgive me, let alone forgetting it. And now she has witnessed my power, she'll loathe me even more and think me not more than a monster" he conceded, declaring himself.  
"ever since I returned to Arendelle , I've finally realized having a gift such a power of elements doesn’t make us a monster , behaving like it make you one" said she .  
"We're always surrounded by choices and we alone must choose the right one. Hans, anything can turn to a beautiful thing if you do it with love, even for a power like yours" she extended her speech making Hans lost of words.   
"Trust me Hans, I know one day you will find that love. All you need believe in yourself" she motivated him as she finish clean all the blood stain on his head.  
"Love...huh?” Even I don’t believe I can get it, especially in my state right now" he snorted. how will he achieve that one he crave the most after her mother's last breath and what he has commit to Anna .  
"I believe in you"   
Hans straight away look at Elsa's face like he couldn’t believe what he just heard from the person he once wants to kill. Hans locked his green emerald eyes to the pure blue eyes for a couple of seconds like he have just found his answers. Elsa rolled her eyes to the side when she felt the tense and put down the cloth inside the bowl.  
"Gerda will come to bandage your head, If you'll excuse me, I need to do something" she starts to walk towards the door.  
"Queen Elsa, wait, there's something I need to tell you" Hans was hesitated to call Elsa to hold as he grab her wrist unexpectedly, surprises her. However what shocked her the most when an object was thrown through the glass window beside her .Fortunately the shattered glass didn’t contact to her flesh when Hans pull her to the side on time. A wavering blue light penetrates the loosely tied poke bag. Elsa still make her move to take a closely look at it even though Hans tried to call her not to. She couldn’t stop herself for approaching the glowing objects as in a magic spell has cast on her. At the time she was about to open the bag, couldn’t handle the tension, Hans roughly take away the poke bag from Elsa’s hand. Doing so, the blue light shot to his chest making him stumbled to the ground. Elsa finally in her sense when saw Hans on the floor clutching his hands to the chest.  
“Hans! Are you alright?!”She cried, crouching down.  
“yeah, I’m fine, it’s just my chest hurts” he responded trying to sit up properly using his arms.  
“Hans…your hair…” she said with her pale face like she just experiencing her new nightmare.  
“What about it?”  
“It’s turning white”


	6. Chapter 4.1 : The Enemy

** (Bonus)The Enemy **

“What do you mean the spell didn’t attack the Queen ?!” the white haired man roared to his messenger , stomping his fist violently to the table , making his silver fountain fall and roll to the other side of the room.

“… My lord” the messenger continues to speak but harshly intruded.

“Don’t you know how hard for me to find a spell that could freeze her heart her own power?!” he shouted.

“Because of her, all my life has ruined! Not one transaction was made in this country since I came back from Arendelle . In this condition, my position will be taken away! How could you be unsubtle aiming the sack?” he continues asking in rage. He’s not how he was back then. Because of his selfish and greedy act, He is now just a dust in the eyes of other country. As a result, he became heartless by doing anything to change his fate and remain his post as the Duke of Weselton. Silent gradually filling the air then the messenger speaks.

“Apologies my Lord, The Queen almost take the bait however Prince Hans defended her and took the price.” he stated clearly.

“Prince Hans?” he baffled.

“Why is your brother didn’t follow according to _the plan_?” he move his head to the other side and ask the man who are leaning his back in the shadow.

**“King Claudius?”**

The man took the fountain pen near his feet and hand it to the Duke, who are still waiting for reply. Slowly he exposes himself as we walk toward the Duke who is standing before to the nature light from the window

“Oh don’t worry; I’ll make him do exactly according to _the plan_ ” he grinned.


	7. Chapter 5 : Acquaintance

quaintance

“Come on, Wake up!”

“Urgh…” the former prince moaned, crossing his arms on his face, ignoring the guards appeal.

“Give me 5 minutes” he murmured, barely awake .Then a sound of footsteps echoed reaching to Hans’s ear.

“Wake up, sleepy head! Your first task from the Queen”

“What? Already?”

“Yes, of course”

“Gosh…what’s the task—Anna?!”

At that moment he was experiencing the shock of his life when the badass princess of Arendelle standing like a skyscraper, folding her arms beyond her chest.

“With him?!”

Both Hans and Kristoff point their index fingers to each other with disbelief on their faces.

“Kristoff, remember? You said to me the other day that you receive tons of requests upon ice. So I thought how Hans could give you a hand.” Elsa smiled.

“Yeah, but not with him.” Kristoff said with distress.

“Calm down guys, don’t be like this” Olaf interfered

“Why can’t Olaf come with me instead?” the ice harvester asked again open his arms to the still live snowman.

“Elsa,Anna and I have our own time, you guys have yours…. working. Bye!” he giggled.

“Urrgh” the blonde haired man groaned.

“Come on Hans, The sooner we finish this, the sooner I won’t see you.”

“I about to say that to you” Hans _grunted_ a few words in reply, then turned and walked away _._

Kristoff snorted while his hazelnut eyes trailing on where Hans is heading.

“That idiot , he doesn’t even know where to go” he thought . , he stroll to Anna and said

“I’ll be back before evening”

Anna smiled, so goes her eyes when she sees Kristoff. Anna immediately plant a small kiss on Kristoff’s cheek making him blush.

“HEY KRISTOFF , which way--”

Hans stuck with his own word when he turned his head and witness Anna kisses Kristoff from afar. At that point, he moderately looking down and face forward with silent. He knows he have no right to have a feeling anymore to Anna after that ‘incident’. Even a little. But the _affection_ between them is making him…jealous?

“Take care” Elsa politely says.

“Thank you Elsa. I’ll be going then” he smiled and walks off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Are you sure this will work out between this two?” Anna whispered to her sister while seeing two men quarrel each other like a married couple.

“They’ll be fine, I’m certain of it. We don’t know that they might be best friends” Elsa chuckled as she rolled her eyes to Anna with please. Anna laughed.

* * *

 

Heading through the thick snow in the woods for two hours continuously, then out of the blue, the sleigh stopped without Hans’s conscious make him almost stumble from the sitting.

“We’re here already?” Hans queried while wondering his eyes the surrounding.

“Not quite”

Out of the blue, Kistoff throw a punch onto Hans’s face as he was at ease doing so after he had been hold it for so long , especially when Anna is not around to stop. Luckily Hans find his balance fast.

“Yes, we’re here”

On the first day of his new life, Kristoff briefly teaches him how and what to do. He assigned him with lots of heavy work by cutting and collecting the ice . During the couple of hours, Hans manage to do the job by his own.

“Let’s take a rest”

“Oh , at last!” Hans sighed heavily

“I didn’t mean you”

Kistoff cutting his plead.

“WHAT?!”

“Let’s go Sven, time to eat”

“What about me?” Hans questioned him helpless.

“You just started, quit whining and just finish picking the ice over there” Kristoff said bluntly.

“Hmm”

Hans let out his breath as he pouted and pursue his to last position picking the ices, without their knowing, a small crack was made on the frozen lake as they walk.

“Old John was very nice to give me such low price for an exquisite gold ring. Well, thank you to our hard work we earned it. A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl, am I right?” Kristoff show the ring to Sven as they about to reach the sleigh. However, the fracture of the ice spread rapidly to Hans’s direction. The sound that produced was so loud catches Kristoff awareness when he observe the platform he’s standing is about to split.

“Hans! Stop anything what you’re doing!” Kristoff shouted to Hans who is in the middle of the lake.

“wow, I wound love too ,you know” Hans yelled back sarcastically not realizing the situation he about to facing .

“I’m not joking, dumb face!” he outraged.

Then , Hans realize a cracks form in a spider web pattern beneath his feet and murmured

“Uh oh…He’s not joking”

“Leave the things over there and slowly walk towards here” Kristoff instructed.

Hans was anxious as he moderately shift himself to Kristoff but as they getting close the crack is splitting the ice.

“Argh, too late” he thought himself.

“Hans ! Just jump!” he shouted as he gave a rope to Hans.

“Now! Sven!”

He instructed and Sven pull Hans to the solid ground .Despite that, Kristoff didn’t grab the end of the rope when a white shiny object moves, caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. Anna’s ring.

Hans was thrown toward the soft pile of snow and he groaned trying to get back on his feet.

“Kristoff ! Why are you still there?” He called Kristoff , who is still stand on the middle of the cracked surface .

“Just a sec” he replied as he slowly shifted his feet one by one, hoping he grab the ring safely. His hand were few inch away from the diamond ring and he manage to snatch it from falling into the water . He was overwhelmed by his achievement that he didn’t realize the ice couldn’t hold his weight much longer and he fell into the cold ice water.

“Kristoff !!!”

Hans shouted as he was shocked witnessing the fall, so does Sven. The reindeer attempt on running and trying to save his master but Hans stand in front of the reindeer, trying to block Sven’s way and says

“Easy boy!Stand still. You going there will be dangerous”

“I’ll go save Kristoff , When I give you 3 short tug , pull us out , understand?” He instructed while roll the rope to Sven hold.

Sven reluctant to hear Hans order but then for Kirstoff he willing to do anything, so he obey as he watches Hans dive into the lake with a dager .

Inside the cold water was so dark .Kristoff thought he could swim himself back to the surface but a long think cord appeared out of nowhere, entwine on his left foot dragging to the bottom of the lake. He tried his best to untie the knot but it’s to late when all of his energy was used.

“Forgive Anna”

His vision began to fading away as he shuts his eyes. But then, a figure swam near him , cutting the think rope and force pulling him up .

“Pull Sven!” Hans yelled from afar as the reindeer dragged the two men to the hard ground. They were soaking wet .

“Hey ! Kristoff ! wake up !” He said but there was no reply .He put his head to Kristoff chest.

“Oh my god, No … he couldn’t be” he exclaimed .Hans starts to do chest compression, still no respond.

“Im so dead if Anna know about this, Kristoff ! wake up!” still compressing his chest to see any result.

“Please Kristoff, Live….for Anna”

Sven grunted loudly to Kristoff’s face. Hans again press his ear to Kristoff’s chest, miraculously, a heartbeat was heard and finally Kristoff was wide awake as he heavily sigh trying to inhale some oxygen .Sven was galloping around with happiness .Hans was relieved, wiping his trouble off his forehead. Kristoff narrowed a stare at Hans and said

“Please tell me nobody kissed me?”

“haha ,No, don’t worry about that” Hans snorted as he giggled

“Cold, cold, cold” Krisrtoff shivered from his soaked clothes, instantly hugging himself.

Hans paused; the cold never bothered him anyway when his Fire power subconsciously keeping him warm inside. looking to his palm as he was thinking to use his power to keep Kristoff warm with his fire power.He look at Kristoff and back to his hand with worry seeing Kristoff in cold state make him determine to ignite his power to keep the him save ,more important , alive even he knows it wound affect him.

“Kristoff , you do brought some wooden logs right?where did you keep it?. I need to start a fire” Hans asked.

“Urm.. Inside Sven’s pouch, but there’s no way you can light a fire with this weather” he doubted.

Hans immediately make a shelter and scooped out the snow away and uses his power.

“What the ?! Fire?! How? When?” Kristoff throwing the questions with shock expression of his.

“shh , don’t talk .you’re distracting me . Im making this fire for you keep you warm” he said with his eyes still lock at his hand. For a spark of fire already given him the pain like a prick of a needle on his heart. He ignores the pain and continuous uses his power and finally the log was on fire.

“I’ve made it” he expressed with a smile.

“Wow, Hans this is amazing, do Anna and Elsa knows about this?” Kristoff asked, rubbing his hand near the fire pit, and he was quiet surprise Hans was saving him after all he heard storied about this abandoned prince.

“Keep yourself warm”

He said with weak tone as he standing up. Hans didn’t answers his question.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Hans groaned and stumbled to the ground but his hands support his body from complete fall.

“Yeah … Im fine, don’t worry” he sighed while clutching his chest.

“Hans … your head… I mean your hair!” he exclaimed as he seeing a part of Hans’s hair becoming white like what he has seen Anna’s hair before. Hans slowly took his last glance onto his palm before his sight began to disappear .


	8. Chapter 6 : The Unlucky Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello , first thing I have to say to you all is IM FREAKING SORRY FOR DELAYING THIS STORY LIKE OMG TOO LONG. I don’t need to give the million excuses to you guys as you guys have the right to be angry at me . please accept my sincere apology PLEASE TT_TT. As a token of my apology I’ll reward you guys with this long chapter. Enjoy :)))

**_Chapter 6: the unlucky ones_ **

"Murderer!!”

Hans opened his eyes wide with sweats running on his face just as the accusation he heard was echoing inside his head. He tried to catch his breath

"Oh. You’re awake" kristoff said with his cold vapor exhale from his mouth as he saw Hans , that was laying on the hard soil ground beside him. Kristoff rose himself to the other side at the moment Hans using his elbow to push his chest up

“Ugh...where are we?” he groaned , massages his head while analyzing the surrounding that they are on. The small amount of snow encircle them make Hans skeptical .

"the west side of the mountain .Just 500m long from the lake. I scooped out the snow so we could sit and live for the next f-few hours” the mountain man answered, struggling to rest calmly with his still damped clothes.

“how am I here? Wait….don’t tell me you drag my body like one of your ice blocks?” the former prince questioned him with disturbance facial expression.

“you did not just insulted THE ICE”

Kristoff gasped loudly as he and the reindeer was highly offended by the statement.

“Sven was the one you carried you , you prick .”he pointed out and whispered to the Sven

“I knew it we should have left him”

“HEY! I can heard that , idiot !” Hans quarreled back. Kristoff ignores him , not caring anything than keeping himself warm , hold closely to his reindeer. Hans noticed .He stared to the fire and he slowly ignites more flame with a flick of his finger. He holds the minor pain on his head, forming a light white to a part of his hair.

"So.. Hans.. Does the queen know about this? You, having fire power ?"

"Yea, even Anna knows about it. And she's kinda not happy about it either"

Kristoff snorted, “she just worried " he said, understanding Hans hidden ability can be dangerous . But he's still curious to know more.

"This power of yours.. Were you born with it?" He raised another question.

"Yea..and it was a curse to my family, at least that how they thought" Hans replied , finally sits properly .

"Except my mother.. She always said it was a gift of mine” he continued.

"I heard you have 12 brothers? It must be fun having siblings that much"

"You mean 12 brothers that despises me ? always torture and bullied me mentally for years? Huh.. What fun is that." He said with disapproval in his eyes.

"I don’t know, I never had a brother or sister . It's always me and Sven and the trolls. I kinda jealous with Anna sometime, having their sisterhood moment together.”

"So do I " Hans agreed.

"I never experience that kind of bond during my days. My brothers never like me . They thought I took all the love from my mother. Don’t start me with my father. He never wanted to look at me after I had made my mother sick. All of them thought I was the reason why mother was ‘gone’ ”.

**\---------Hans flashback---------**

Mother! Where are you! I can’t find you!" Little Hans cried as he run , calling her mother from the hallway.

"Let’s go see Pabbie now! My power... It's getting dangerous" he cried again , his eyes was filled with horror and tear drops , focusing his emerald green eyes on his palm .When he arrive to her mother’s room, He found her mother laying onto the ground , wearing her purple royal cloak. The young boy panicked .He immediately go near to his mother and clasped his mother's face .

"Mother , Are you alright?!”

“you're sweating , you're fever getting worse" he voiced up when he caress the queen’s profile. He ran to the nearest window behind his mother to let the air in. His innocent mind thought by doing so, might decrease her mother's temperature. As he already unlocked the window, his mother raised her voice.

" Hansel!!!" She finally spoke,

Little Hans furrowed his brows, still having some small tears in his eyes , looking the queen over his shoulder.

"But mother ..."

" it's already too late Hans .It's already burning my whole body.. " his mother said under her breath , placing her hand on her chest.

"No! It's never too late , you can be cured" he opposed , harshly swiping his tears away.

“There’s only one way to end this misery Hans, but I refuse to take that chance. "

"But , why?" He whimpered.

. "Hans, listen to me carefully, darling, don’t ever punish yourself for having this power. Put it to a good use. Control it. Be patient with your brothers, they don’t see the beauty of your power yet. After I’m gone, your power will protect you from any harm “the queen proposed, brushes Hans’s tears that are still flowing from his eyes as the little boy numbed with fear.

“Gone? Mother, please stop saying weird thing. Are you going somewhere else? Let me follow you" he insisted.

"I’m sorry Hans , just this time, I need to go by my own" the woman said as her tears running on her face was cracked with spark of fire. She curled a smile and raise her arm that are gradually changing in grey color, holding Hans’s cheek.

 

"Hans, I love yo-"

"Don’t leave me!"

A sudden strong rush of wind opened the window, blowing his mother's ashes form to scattered the whole room. The young boy shivered uncontrollably, witnesses the woman he loved sweep part by part by the breeze .All was left was her mother's cloak, buried with a little amount grey ashes

**\---end Hans flash back---**

"'Gone?' He asked "Yes... vanished. Hans closed his eyes. At that moment Kristoff sense some severe suffering of him telling his past.

"Im very sorry to heard that” he sympathized, lowering his head.

“However, it doesn’t give the right for you to take Arendelle just to impress you brothers." he added.

"You don’t know how it feels hated and abandoned by your own family members .That was the only way I can get their attention they want, but those thing doesn't matter anymore.”

"True , I have no clue how it feels, but I do know it how it like to lose your loved one.." He informed.

"What do you mean?"

"My parent"

Hans stays silent, waiting his acquaintance to carry on with his side of the story.

“It was long time ago when the trolls adopted me after I watched them did their magic to this one family. They have a child that possesses this kind of power which now I know now it was Elsa and Anna when they were little. After that had happen, Pabbie asked me whether I was lost and needed help to find my ‘parent’ ”

**\--------Krisoff flashback---------**

“ Bulda , we can’t just adopt him like that, he might have a parent that awaits his presence ." the leader of The Valley of The living Rock , Pabbie , finally spoken, after his daughter happily announced to their other members that they will be the guardian to the blonde child that was excited as they are.

"Hmm, them how about we ask him then?”A random female troll voiced up, and the rest agree and synchronizes their nods.

"Young child,.." Pabbie starts his sentence as he place his hand to kristoff's small shoulder, grabs his attention.

"What is your name? And why are you alone up in the woods in this time of hour? "

"My name is kristoff! And I just came back from picking up the ice with sven before we return back to our home" he replied with his bright smile .

“So you do have a place to stay. Well, of you go, or your mom and dad will worried if they find out their son still haven’t return yet.” Pabbie advised.

"But mom and dad still sleep every time I return. That's why me and sven here always wondered around to have some fun instead." He pouted. At that moment, Pabbie felt that something was not right. he wanted reassure the situation and asked young Kristoff to show them his house as they accompany him along the heavy cold

"Here it is!" Kristoff announced .The boy ran with joy to open the door.

"Mom! Dad! My friends are here." As the leader, Pabbie entered the room after Kristoff , following Bulda behind him . Shocked and gasped was the only thing the trolls can express by now when they saw a couple was lying dead on the bed , frozen.

"Mom, where did you put the-" before he able to finish his word, Bulda slowly gave him her hard hug and said

"Everything going to be fine my dear, come with us. We'll take care of you now.” she exclaimed

"But my mum and dad…. Let’s wait for them until they wake up"

"Oh kristoff, no need to worry child, they already fast asleep. They probably tired with all repairing the house. Give them some kisses and let’s go, Kristoff" He follows and kisses softly to his mother and father's cold cheek.

**\---------End Kristoff flash back------**

"Until I was a bit older to understand, the trolls explained to me what really happen. They died right after they finish build the house, just to keep me safe. Since I was small, never could I imagine that I’ve been sleeping with --" Kristoff unable to finish his words, thinking he has staying with his parent corpses making him distressed.

"You don’t need to say it. I’m so sorry, Kristoff" Hans interrupted, lowered his gaze to the ground. The silence flows back again.

"Heh.. Why are we telling all of this now?"Kristoff snorted.

"Everyone has their own past that shaped their future. We might not experience the same pain , but we sure have vision and dreams that keep us going .Except I was so slow to realized that the dream I believed back then was a nightmare to others. And now I have no dreams to live in” Hans confessed, disappointed how much he had failed his mother.

“Find a new dream then” Kristoff pointed out. The former prince turns his head to face Kristoff .

“I believe Elsa is a wise queen and knows what she’s doing. Don’t waste that chance that she had given to you.” He added.

“new…dream…?” Hans hummed himself.

“welp … we can chit chat along the way to the castle .It’s getting colder here. We better make a move .” He stated as he about to stand.

“oh.. and , thank you for saving my life at the lake. Plus lighting up some fire” He continued , expresses gratitude to Hans.

“No problem, I would be dead if didn’t brought you back alive ” he chuckled ,referring how it would make Anna upset if he didn’t save his on time.

“And I would like thank to you too for not abandoned me after I passed out” he smirked while rubbing his hands.

“I’d be killed by queen if she finds out I didn’t came back with you” the blonde man commented with soft laugh as he aware how Elsa have a big plan for Hans in future.

“Then how about we help each other to stay alive? How’s that?” Hans suggested, raised his one brow, pull out his hand for support.

“As long you don’t betray us again then I’ll agree”

“Deal”

Kritoff pull Hans up from the ground. Hans pats his clothes from the residue snow then Kritoff noticed Hans’s hair still coated with white particles.

“dude.. your have to explain to me what happen to your hair”

“It’s kind of a long story” Hans reminded as he brushes off some snow on his hair.

With a split second, rattle sound was heard from the nearest bushes around them. Their conversation stopped and instantly make a defend stance. Kristoff recognized that sound before. He scanned his surroundings as he step further. Then he finally remembered!

“Hans! Go to sleight! NOW!” Kritoff commanded, pointing Sven’s direction. Hans was still static, not moving any limbs and said

“don’t tell me..it’s-”

**“The wolf pack”**

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 7 : Dark Shadow

 

Hours passed, until the moon rose and shafts of its pale light penetrated the darkness of the room. Curtains wafted in the breeze.

“It’s already midnight …they should have return by now”

The strawberry blonde haired princess said and looking worried as she stand upon the casement window while gazing to the bright crescent moon that lightens her pale face.

“I knew it letting Hans follow him into the woods would be a bad idea. Especially we are all aware about the power he holds to himself. And what’s wrong with his hair color lately is he trying to mock me?” Anna exclaimed with a strong feeling of annoyance, recalling the unforgettable moment that she once had white hair before.

“You’re over thinking, Anna. Yes, it’s true they should already finish with their task but I believe they will return soon. Hans wouldn’t risk himself using his power this time.

                                                                “What do you mean?” she approached.     

“Anna there’s something I need to tell you about Hans .About what happen during the ground cell.” She confessed as she stood up from her chair.

“He..”

**“HELP ! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP !”**

The royal sisters were astounded by a loud call from outside the castle. They dash and took a peek on the window and saw a lady, fall on her knees, pleading for help from the guards.

“That’s the lady from the bakery shop! Something is not right here. Let’s go check what happen. ” Anna suggested as Elsa nodded in agree.

.

Running towards the scene, a large number of an audience were there, woken up by the noise, witnessing the lady seeking for help. The guards make its way for the princess and the queen of Arendelle to wall through.

“Oh! Queen Elsa , princess Anna.” The woman cried, relieve to see the royal sisters while Anna position her eye level as the poor women, sat beside her.

“What seems to be the matter, Madam?” She asked calmly, placing her palm on the lady’s shoulder.

“My children’s, all three of them went for skating at the near lake this evening but they haven’t return to their home yet ever since!” she impored, cupping a hand around her mouth.

The sound of awed surrounds the area, knowing a strong blizzard might happen, they wouldn’t survive in the cold.

“I begging you ! please .. please help and find them….they’re the only I have left”

The women said with her trembling tone as she holding tightly to her heart shape locket.

“Elsa ….”

Anna turned her head to his sister, waiting for a respond.

“Alright! Bring me my horse and I need 3 guards to follow me” the queen commanded, locking her vision to the dark forest.

“I’m coming with you!” Anna insisted, holding her sister’s hand.

“The temperature decreases drastically during the night, Anna. It is dangerous .You stay and accompany the lady for a while”

“But--”

Elsa interrupted Anna’s demand by blocking with her fore arm as a sound of broken twigs and heaving step of snow catches her ears   .Everyone in silence when noticed their queen gestures. However, a middle age man focused his eyes from a far.

“Hey! That the children’s over there!” he acknowledged with a broad smile. All head are wondering to the direction he pointed, followed by the royal sister. Two silhouette of a person penetrates the light mist.

“we’re here kids, safe and sound” The blonde mountain man whispered to the boys in front making them excited .Hans glance his emerald green eyes at the little girl who are wearing Kristoff’s bobble hat, closely caving herself to his chest while he carried her like a bridal style .

Kristoff **?....KRISTOFF !** Im really glad you and the children’s are safe.” Anna scampered towards them, helping lift down the children’s to the ground, running to their mother for a warm hug.

“Thank you, thank you very much” the lady expresses her gratitude to the heroes of the night . People witness their act and cheers for them.

“Elsa and some guards was nearly ready to do a search quest. How did you find them?” she wondered, brush of some snow particles from Kritoff’s outfit.

“Along the way back here, we found them lost in the woods, freezing as ice cold. They told me they have no clue how it happen though. If it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t return here” he rolled his brown eyes to the former prince; that was given a small kiss on the cheek from the little girl. Elsa leaves the highlights to them as she was amused to see Hans from short distance. However, she notices a big difference on Hans’s hair where it is almost completely covered with white.

“Thank you mister for keeping us warm, mister” the girl chuckled, and run towards her mother.

Hans immediately form a sincere smile, then a huge pain occur to his head which make him fall in one knee. Everybody stops celebrating a focusing their eyes on him.

“Warm? Hans, you used your power didn’t you?” Elsa asked him , after overheard what the little girl said ..

“I’m doing fine, it’s just a headache .that’s all.” he lied, trying to stand on his own.

“I need to take you to see Grand Pabbie, right this instant.” she remarked while looking into his eyes.

“Listen to the Queen, Hans. You had used your power limit for me and the children’s. It’s best for you to consult Grand Pabbie” Kristoff advised .

Hans know debating with them won’t ease the pain he’s going through as his eyesight was poor and decided to nod slowly in agreement.

“Bring me his horse!” Elsa commanded to the guards while Kristoff and one of the guards lift him up by the shoulder. The galloping of the horses drawn near and a familiar neighs catches Hans’s ear . He was then lay on the back of the horse, resting his head on the mane of black and off-white . He raised his hand and caresses the shoulder of the dun-colored horse.

“Sitron?”He muttered weakly.

“Elsa, The forest seems odd lately, I have feeling there’s something wrong. I can follow you to see him if you want” He implied.

“Thank you Kristoff, but I suggest you to stay with Anna and get some rest from tonight. I know the way; I’ll be bringing few guards around. Thank you again for the warning” she informed as she sits on her white fjord horse. He understood and guide Anna inside the castle.

“Please be careful” Anna murmured under her breath, turning her head over her shoulder, seeing her sister’s form fades within the mist.

\------

 

Lingering in the shadow is what Elsa always fears of. It reminded her loneliness when she was a child. She keep telling to herself to calm down along the fast pace journey. She was distracted by the soft light in front and exited the end of the dark trees and mountains. Elsa instructed the guards to wait and stay on guard before the valley as she and Hans personally talks to the living rocks.

 

 

“Grand Pabbie , This is me Elsa from Arendelle. I’m here to seek you help” she implored and took a glimpse look at Hans helpless shape on his horse.

“Please…”

Numbers of Rocks rolled closer to the snow queen and revealed their living look , muttering themselves about the queens visit . The rock gives the leader way to her.

“Dark magic has been presence and obscure in this region. It’s not safe to stay here much longer. Nonetheless, I sense an urgent matter you want to tell .What is it, my queen” he queried formally.

“It’s Hans, his condition is getting worrying. I do not know what had happen to him leading him in this kind of state” she proposed in worry. The wise rock creature take a closer look at the auburn haired man, surprised.

“Prince Han! It has been long time since I met you. I hope your power is in control”

“Pabbie?” he elevates his head slowly.

“Wait, you know him?” she asked in confuse.

“Long time ago, the beautiful queen of the Southern Isles constantly came to vising, regarding his son’s power. Same as how your parents did during you were a little girl, Your Highness.” Elsa stared at Hans as she hears the short tale.

“What kind of power has possessed him?”

She waited respond from the Pabbie, who are placing his palm on Hans’s head and let go quickly , with a disturbance face.

“Yours” he hesitantly answered.

“What…?” she was shocked and lost of words .

“A strong witch has achieved mimicking your source of ice power and made it dangerous for the host. Even so it carries the same element as your, if it was ever lay on your skin, you would turn into Ice within short of period. The effect that Hans carried are similar to what had happened to your sister. Unfortunately, it has struck directly onto his heart which turn his hair color white as he tried to use his power. This is beyond my skill to heal.” He shook his head ,feeling melancholy .

“There must be a cure for him. Love … yes, love can break the spell ” she refuse accepting the commentary .

“Love takes work, but anger and fear overwhelm us sometimes despite our best efforts. Love can diminish by the other's negative behavior, but anger and fear are not easily diminished by positive behavior. From his family background, the word love never was his best company. Furthermore, it seems it doesn’t required just love to undo the dark magic, My Queen, It demands more than that and I’m regret to said I do not have the exact answer .

 

“What are you saying?”

“Im afraid to said that **_there is no cure for him_** ”


	10. ヽ(^。^)丿

**Author’s note ;**

**_*nevously revealing myself from the screen*_** Hehehe….Hey guys, yayuijun here. I know it’s about 2 month (or more) I didn’t update this story yet (some of) you guys still stick to this book. Im so touched ** _*wiping them tears away*_** you guys sure are the most patient readers ever. And the kindest as well . I so happy some of you still giving votes and post few comments .tbh those little stuff encourage me to push myself to sit my ass on a couch and start typing . I’ve been having a hard time on dealing with my time ‘cause I’m so0 busy doing part time job plus fulltime studying. Not to mention with tumblr stuff like my helsa fanarts .

Chapter 8 will be publish **TODAY**.

 **Side Notes** : The next 2 chapter won’t be that long but I keep it interesting. I try to re-create the scene from Tangled “Mother knows best”[Reprise] by simply changing it to [Brother knows best] . You guys probably will have the urge to sing few part however not words are intended to rhyme or to be sang. Other than that, I have thought the best (imo) ending for this story but there’s a lot chapter to come and probably I should cut the chapter shorter so you guys wont wait for 1 long chapter. Idk what do you think? . ‘cause I cant wait for my Helsa family fanfic which is the sequel after this book .


	11. Chapter 8 : Faith

Elsa’s royal cloak was blown from the fast wind as the sound of horse galloping grow stronger running from the shadow that was lurking behind Elsa , protected in between the guards presence . She cautiously looking back from the darkness of the forest that was trying to reach her with eerie sounds .She was struggling to fight it with her mind but the whispering voices became louder, until she was distracted by Sitron’s neigh .Her sight was lock on Hans , who was unconscious on his horse . She furrowed her browns while her Ice blue eyes trails on his face that shows none other than pain.

* * *

 

“No, It can’t be” Elsa murmured in fear, clasping her palm as the circular of snow particles forming from the solid ground. few of the trolls was agitated , moving two step back .

 

“ ** _7 days_** ”

“As the magic struck to the wrong host , number 7 with be his amount of days for him to break it . And this curse that’s in his heart will control him completely and can dangerously lead him to his destruction if he fails to undo it before sunsets.This curse is far more worst and mischievous than the one that Anna had to endure.” The wise troll informed , placing his palm on Hans’s shoulder.

“But what must he do during those 7 days?”

“Im sorry, Elsa. This spell has blocked my view on finding the exact answer inside his heart. But we’ll do our best to find the solution. For the time being, wear this bracelet. It will protect you from any bad spirits” Pabbie hand out the bracelets with twisted, twirled and embroidered pewter thread in Elsa’s hand. She automatically wears the white leather bracelet and softly put on the brown leather on Hans’s wrist.

“Till we meet again, My Queen”

* * *

 

 

Elsa was acknowledge by the staff of the castle upon their arrival as Hans barely awake and aware of his surroundings , was given a shoulder by the guards but he insisted to walk by himself as soon he’s physical fully stable . Hans stood there inside his room, lowering his head not moving any muscle.

 

“Thank you, gentlemen. You may dismiss” Elsa ordered and gently nod her head to the guards that was leaving the room silently.

“Let me go, Elsa”

“Excuse me?”

“ _Just let me go_ ” he said it again .

“Wait, I’m confused .”

“if you can’t do it, let me do it myself” Hans couldn’t tolerated anymore , breaking his usual character as he ignites the red-yellow flame on both of his palm but was immediately seized by the touch of Elsa’s hand.

“What on earth are you doing Hans?! Suicide? No one has the right to end someone’s life, even from ourselves” The snow queen was furious; firmly grip the man’s wrist while shot a sharp stare to him.

“There’s nothing you should be even care about. It’s just me, Elsa!”

“Just you?! Why do you speak as if you have neither fear nor hope?”

“Fear is the thing I’ve overcome for the past couples of years. Hope has disappointed me for far to long . You don’t know how it feels like to be in my shoe and how lucky you are to have a sister who still knocks your door continuously while Im with 12 bothers never even bother to notice my existence. But I do not blame them. It’s all my fault. I expect _too much_ from them.” he sat on the bed, closes his eyes , turning his head away from her , not wanting to proceed any conversation . Elsa bit her lower lips as she understand the cold silence.

 

 

“That day , the time you came to my ice palace , fear was all I feel when Weselton’s men came to assassinate me . I couldn’t remember how violent I was towards them with my power until you arrived. At that moment, I looked into your eyes and I have thought; how similar we are. Mirroring each other. You have rescued me from my own fear. Now it’s my turn to save you.” Hans broke his stubbornness with a small sigh.

“Elsa…I…..”

“We’ll fight this together and don’t ever give up, Hans . _I have faith in you_.” She added before exited the room.


	12. Chapter 9 : The Prophecy

 

Standing there alone in the corridor, Anna wondered her blue eyes on the ground anxiously before she finally manage to give a few knocks on Kristoff’s door .

“Kristoff, it’s me. Can I come in?”

“Anna?, sure! The doors unlock.”

The strawberry blonde princess press down the lever hander and gently open the door. She sees Kristoff was still on the bed , putting away some objects hidden under the sheet. He was wearing loose garment, making an effort to lean against his pillow.

“no , stay right there!.I’ll just drag this chair” Anna gesture her palm to Kristoff and lift up the nearest chair with her strength.

“how do you feel, better?”

“yea, just a bit tired that’s all.”

Ouh! I knew it’s a bad idea. You need some rest. Um…..I can leave if you want.” She stood straight and was about to make her move but Kristoff grasped Anna’s hand swiftly.

“no,no . That’s the last thing that I want .I actually want you to stay by my side. Really. Stay with me, Anna.” He smiled bashfully. Anna forms a relieved smile and sat on the same chair again.

“So Kristoff , how was the bonding with Hans today? Is he trustworthy?”

“ Welp , the forest and mountains has contain with dark spirit for the past few days and he had kept me alive along the journey. And I did get to know him and understand him few here and there. I even set him a deal for not betraying us again. Yeah, I would say he’s trustworthy …. For a while”

“I see . but about the dark aura , does it have do with _the prophecy_?”

“ _The trolls told you_? You know that may not be true. I hope not.”

“Tell me…what is this prophecy that the trolls warned me. ” she asked . Kristoff snorted after he took a long look on Anna’s face that was full with curiosity and starts re-cite the prophecy.

_“ **Ice and flame will melt the skin,**_

**_When you enable to prevent the deadly sins,_ **

**_7 will be the significant number,_ **

**_Before this land shall be cursed with unending slumber”_ **

 

“argh … I don’t remember the next verse .”

 

He was unable to proceed as he tries to recall back his memory. Both of them were puzzled for few seconds until Anna finally comes to in mind.

**“ _With blast of cold will come dark art,_**

**_And can only be undo by a ruler with a warm heart,_ **

**_They all will perish in playing with the dice,_ **

**_Dagger or arrow will be the ultimate sacrifice.”_ **

****

“Hold on , Ice?” Anna blurted out.

 

“Flame….” Kristoff muttered.

 

**“Oh no”**

* * *

 

The platinum blonde haired queen roamed the empty space in the hall, feeling restless. She was caught off guard as soon her little sister come into view from the nearest passageway.

“Elsa! Im glad you’re back!”

“Anna!” they fall to each other’s embrace.

“how’s kristoff doing ?” Elsa asked with a concern look.

“He’s okay. He’s doing well actually. He only needs a good night sleep”

Anna replied, convincing her sister , however she has the urge to imformed her about the prophecy while Elsa couldn’t keep any secret to Anna and they finally speaks at the same time.

 

**_“Anna/Elsa, I need to tell you something”_ **

* * *

 

A fresh red apple was thrown upward in the air and back to Hans’s palm. He laid on his bed as he fold his left arm rest under his head, staring straight at the greyish ceiling. He couldn’t sleep peacefully, thinking back what Elsa’s words and how it clustering his head.

“I need to see him, yes . Maybe he can help” Hans decided and put on clean clothes as his head to the stable.

“Sitron!”

Hans called, beaming a broad smile to his one and only fjord horse. Sitron was astonished by his master’s voice and neighs happily and nuzzled his muzzle to Hans’s face as he strokes Sitron’s forehead with tender.

“I missed you too , Sitron . I thought I lost you back at the southern Isles when my brothers start a bidding on you to the public .”

“Like the usual ; _Horses are better than people ._ _Cause people will beat you_ _And curse you and cheat you_ .”Hans shrugged as he continues rubs the horse’s neck.

“ _But people smell better than horses, Sitron , don’t you think I’m right?”_

The dun-colored horse was taken aback and began to sniff himself by lifting its forearm.

“Im just jesting, friend”

He chuckled then he starts to wonder who had bought Sitron ? Considering a high price was label on his horse. Even he couldn’t get that much of a money by working with Kristoff , since he’s no longer a prince .

“ I wonder who bought you?” Hans whispered.

“It was Elsa and me !It was Anna’s Idea!” Olaf’s voice was heard out of the blue making Hans and Sitron startled.

“Wait.. You’re a talking snowman!” Hans exclaimed as he stood still.

“Hi , Im Olaf ! and you must be Prince Hans !” the snowman gets closer , pull out his stick arm for a handshake .

“Uh …it’s nice to see you too , Olaf” Hans shook his hand to the creature and ask .

“Did Elsa build you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Is it true you and Elsa bought Sitron?”

“Yeah , why?”

“And it was Anna’s Idea?”

“Yeah, why?”

Hans couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. Has Anna forgiven him?

“You can’t possibly say that the royal sisters forgave me for what I’ve done.” He asked again.

“It’s true Prince Hans. Anna seems like a tough cookie from outside but deep down she’s a forgiving person and never hold any grudges. So does Queen Elsa. She believed that with a right love and care you can change to a better man.”

“They’re too nice to me , I did something that even I can’t forgive. I took the wrong path ,Olaf.” He sighed, feeling guilty.

“ _People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed_. Everyone makes mistakes. The only matter after that whether you repeat the same mistake or not” Olaf pulls a warm smile .

“ Don’t worry Hans, you did show a few good changes , even the villagers aware of it Like it or not , Arendelle was taken care by you during the eternal winter .You had shown how good ruler you are.” He added.

“And last but not least !” The snowman pointed both of his stick arms towards the horse.

“Can I have a ride with Sitron ?! we did have a bit bonding few minutes ago, yeah?” Olaf shoot a sparkling eyes to Sitron , as Hans nodded and let his horse out of its stable. Sitron slowly walk to the smell of carrot and sniffs Olaf’s nose.

“Ouh , you ! Loving my nose just like Sven .” He giggled, patting on the horse’s nose.

“Let me help you” Hans carried olaf’s body and sets him on Sitrons back. Olaf was quite excited and began the commands.

“Okay, move Sitron”

“Why isn’t he moving?”

Does he know how to move?”

The snow man leaving lots of questions and suddenly Sitron felt something unusual and dash to an aimless place.Olaf shrieked like a little girl and Hans was 3 seconds late to catch the rein from Sitron .

“Don’t worry , I’ll catch you up later !”

He yelled , cupping his mouth , echoing his voice . At the time , Hans took a long moment on his temporary life now , how happy and at ease he is , not being bullied , insulted , and unloved . He rolled his eyes to the moon and come across to Elsa’s bedroom window.

“Thank you Elsa” He lay a sincere smile at the night sky .

**_“Well, I thought that creature would never leave!”_ **

King Klaus sarcastically startle Hans with his loud voice as he reveals himself from the dark shadow and pulls back his hood.

“Brother?” the turns his head over his shoulder with bewilderment.

**“Hello Brother dear, _you look awful”_**

 

 


	13. Chapter 10 : Brother knows best

Chapter 10 : Brother knows best

“But I…I .... What are you doing here?”

“Oh , it’s simple really. I just follow the sound of complete an utter betrayal and follow them” he stated as he grin, stroking his fingers under Hans’s chin.

“Klaus….” Hans sigh in defeat.

“We need to go back and re-do our scheme, Hans. Now. ” Klaus moderately swipe his chin the other side and makes his move.

“You don’t understand, Arendelle people has already put their trust on me and willing to give me a second chance and surprisingly so does the royal sister. And…… I think I’ve fallen in love with Elsa”

“Yes! The snow queen that you should’ve kill from the start. I’m so _proud._ Come on, Hans” The Southern isles King sarcastically remarks and tug Hans’s white shirt to where he is heading.

“Brother, wait!” Hans nailed his feet from stepping any further. He lowered his gaze to the ground and smirk shyly.

“I think…..I think she likes me”

“Oh Hans , if only someone out there who really love you _back_ . This is why you shouldn’t let your feeling control you. Little Dear, this romance that you’ve invented just prove you’re too naïve to be here again.” The ruthless man exclaimed as he jab his index finger on Hans’s chest, placing both of his hands on his shoulder from the back afterward.

“Why would she like you , really?”

“Look at you ! You think she’s impressed?”

The man harshly ruffles Hans’s half white hair.

“Don’t be a fool , just follow our lead. Because I’m your broth—“

“ **No!”** Hans object.

“ _No_? hmph , I see how it is” the elder brother raised his chin, smirking and starts to trudge around Hans.

“ _My little brother knows best_ , _Hans is so mature now, such a genius grown up man . My little brother knows best , fine If you’re so sure now , come on take a look at this!”_ He shot his arms up, exposing the Elsa’s protection bracelet.

“How did you?!”

“ _This is why you’re here. Don’t let her love deceive you. You better kill her now or you just wait and see!”_

“ _Trust me my dear Hans , (_ rapidly grasp the bracelet _) That’s how fast you can take the throne , I won’t say I told you so. **Because I know best!”**_ The King proudly declares, looking down to his youngest brother who helplessly fell on the cold hard ground, marking little dirt on his trousers. Hans was trembling with fear and anger, allowing his auburn hair cover those emotions as small part of it turns white.

“ _You can break my soul. You can beat me with all your might. Hurt me all you want. But for the love of God!_ ”

“Don’t you fucking dare touch her” He provokes the king with a dangerous blue flames and fiery emerald green eyes. He couldn’t care less about the pain he’s experiencing at that moment.

“I won’t, **IF** you follow according to plan and only then you’ll thank me!” he throws a dagger in front of him that was beautifully crafted with wavy pattern with diamond.

“What’s this?” he asked, slowly put off the flame.

“My friend here will explain the rest.” He informed, and disappear in the rotating column of snow, replaced by a young man in blue cape .He gently open his striking blue eyes under his hood.

“ ** _Hello Prince Hans_** ”

“ ** _I know exactly the cure for your curse_** ”


	14. Chapter 11 : Significant Week

Chapter 10 : The Significant week

“But that’s impossible!, even the wise troll said there is no fix to it let alone by you”

“Im not an ordinary person, you see” the man forms a snowflakes on his palm , surprises Hans.

“It is I who made that spell, and you were dumb enough to use yourself to shield her” he grinned.

“You have ice power?”

“Yes, and I like to use for fun “ he chuckled .

“ Your brothers love you so much that they ask me the solution for the curse.”

“Tell me”

“ ** _7 days for you to break the curse. 7 days for you to live . 7 days before Arendelle’s doomsday. 7 deadly sins will destroy you completely. 7 heavenly virtues to undo it_** .” He says it clearly one by one as he stroll slowly around Hans

“but oh ,, look at this ”

“You’ve wasted your time and left you just 3 days. How pity. ” He sympathized , pointing out Hans’s white hair.

“There’s no way I can do all the 7 heavenly virtues in 3 days !” Hans raised his voice after from the brief stare on the ground .

“Unless…”

“You stuck this special dagger to the queen’s heart and all the curse on Aredelle and yours will lifted or the curse will be permanent until someone else will do it .”

“I have this awesome crossbow but it’s ridiculous to use in short distance, am I right?”

The man was overwhelming by himself until Hans swiftly took the dagger,and sets it to his chest”

“I will do whatever it takes to break this curse, even give up him life”

“Oh, I guess King Klaudius didn’t tell you . Im sorry to say but your life have no value to save Arendelle , your beloved queen and even from yourself.

“ tell me what?” Hans growled with his fierce eyes. The blue eyed man glared the former prince and simpered.

“You will straight on the front line to take both Southern Isles and Arendelle empire”

**“That’s crazy!”**

“ _Oh…. I thought you love crazy_ ” he sneered, and walk away from Hans .

‘Wait ! who are you?” The sorcerer calmly turns his head over his shoulder as Hans raised with his voice.

“ _you’ll know who I am in future . See you at the winter’s ball .”_

 

 

 


	15. ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ

Hey readers! Sorry for making you guys waiting too long and for the short chapter . It has been a long time for me in frozen fandom and I'm so into tragedy and bloody fandom so it has influenced me on how I do my most of my fanfic .Being said that ,This next chapter graphically depicts violence and/or violent situations. If you find such material distasteful or unsuitable for your age, you are advised to read the clean version for chapter 12 (no worry,pal. All part are the same but only the details in the bedroom scene). **Im warning ya**. Dont blame for your choices .I'll post the original chapter too. some of the chapter will be a T-rate in future but I wont doing it constantly , don't worry . I'll make sure to make 2 type of rate for one chapter if needed  . Happy reading .


	16. Chapter 12 : Agony (K+)

 

**_cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer Split the ice apart And break the frozen heart_ **

Words echoing through his minds as Hans pressed his head with both of his hand trying to cope those eerie chanting sound .

**_“Stop! Make it stop!”_ **

From the narrow of his eyes, he realized and bewildered that he was holding a dagger that had been coated with blood. Hans instantly throw the dagger to aside and and saw a persons’ wrist exposed from the bed . He recognized that white leather bracelet .

“No… **NO**!”

Hans reach out his hand to that person with terrified look, hoping what he’s about to witness is not real . He couldn’t stand properly as fear drag him down but he fight it and finally manage to hold firmly the persons palm . He couldn’t speak a word when he sees Elsa’s paralyzed body . He felt something heavy on his head and sees his reflection from Elsa’s mirror and seeing a golden crown and his normal auburn hair.

**_“Long live the king”_ **

Tears starts to sliding down violently as he let out his loudest scream he ever make.

~~

“ **ELSA!** ”

Hans widely awake from his worst nightmare as he tried to regain his consciousness. He dash inside the castle with heavily breath to make sure Elsa is safe. Along his way to the passageway, he bumps onto someone.

“Hey ! watch it !”

“Kristoff?”

Oh , Hans , what’s up?” the golden blonde guy asked.

“did you see Elsa anywhere? I need to see her!”

“ _you need to see me_?” Elsa’s soft voice was heard inside the ballroom hall. Hans trails his green eyes to her . She is so beautiful in her royal bunad dress that once was worn by her late-mother with her platinum blonde braid on her side shoulder.

“It’s nothing. I need to see you safe” he shrugged and forms a relief smile. Elsa returns his sincere smile.

“Ugh… so cheesy” Kristoff muttered with annoyance.

“Im here too , okay!” Anna suddenly jumps into scene and put her both hand around her small waist with pouty mouth. She is wearing her casual outfit in long sleeve and lovely greenish pinafore dress.

“I haven’t finish my sentences yet. I need to see you safe too. All of you.” Hans chuckled.

“wait , what brings you here, Kristoff?” He asked a curious question when he’s aware on Kristoff casual attire. Not in his usual winter outfit.

“We were practicing dancing for this coming winter ball. Cause Anna loves to dance”

“I sure do !” Anna confirmed.

“But Anna….” Kristoff starts to have a small quarrel with his Anna at the background.

“You should come to the ball , Hans” Elsa invites him out of the blue , making him surprise for seconds and nodded happily. He never thought of attending a ball since her coronation day. He bends his posture to respect her invitation . His expression changes when he noticed no white bracelet are attached on Elsa’s wrist.

“Els—“

“Oh! It’s time ! come on Elsa ! the towns people is waiting for us” Anna grabs her sister’s hand and stroll by the corridor leaving two guys inside the hall clueless .

“Remember practicing those moves, Kristoff _! Feel the music_ ~~!”

“I can’t practice this alone Anna !” Kristoff runs to the open door. Hans just stood there awkwardly as he decides to make an escape.

“Well, I should g—“

“who says you’re alone ? You have Hans there. He’s good at any dance move.”

“ **WHAT?**!” both of the guys yelled. From afar, they could hear Anna’s mischievous giggle.

 


	17. Chapter 12 :Agony (Rate T)

Chapter 12

(warning violence involves)

**_cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer Split the ice apart And break the frozen heart_ **

Words echoing through his minds as puddle of bright red of crimson liquid on the floor . Hans pressed his head with both of his hand trying to cope those eerie chanting sound .

**_“Stop! Make it stop!”_ **

From the narrow of his eyes, he realized blood sliding down from his forearm and bewildered that he was holding a dagger that had been coated with fresh blood. Hans instantly throw the dagger to aside and and saw a persons’ wrist exposed from the pure white bed sheet that had stained with red color . He recognized that white leather bracelet .

“No… **NO**!”

Hans reach out his hand to that person with terrified look, hoping what he’s about to witness is not real . He couldn’t stand properly as fear drag him down but he fight it and finally manage to hold firmly the persons palm . He couldn’t speak a word when he sees Elsa’s paralyzed body, with one big wound stab from her chest. He felt something heavy on his head and sees his reflection from Elsa’s mirror and seeing a golden crown and his normal auburn hair.

**_“Long live the king”_ **

Tears starts to sliding down violently as he let out his loudest scream he ever make.

~~

“ **ELSA!** ”

Hans widely awake from his worst nightmare as he tried to regain his consciousness. He dash inside the castle with heavily breath to make sure Elsa is safe. Along his way to the passageway, he bumps onto someone.

“Hey ! watch it !”

“Kristoff?”

Oh , Hans , what’s up?” the golden blonde guy asked.

“did you see Elsa anywhere? I need to see her!”

“ _you need to see me_?” Elsa’s soft voice was heard inside the ballroom hall. Hans trails his green eyes to her . She is so beautiful in her royal bunad dress that once was worn by her late-mother with her platinum blonde braid on her side shoulder.

“It’s nothing. I need to see you safe” he shrugged and forms a relief smile. Elsa returns his sincere smile.

“Ugh… so cheesy” Kristoff muttered with annoyance.

“Im here too , okay!” Anna suddenly jumps into scene and put her both hand around her small waist with pouty mouth. She is wearing her casual outfit in long sleeve and lovely greenish pinafore dress.

“I haven’t finish my sentences yet. I need to see you safe too. All of you.” Hans chuckled.

“wait , what brings you here, Kristoff?” He asked a curious question when he’s aware on Kristoff casual attire. Not in his usual winter outfit.

“We were practicing dancing for this coming winter ball. Cause Anna loves to dance”

“I sure do !” Anna confirmed.

“But Anna….” Kristoff starts to have a small quarrel with his Anna at the background.

“You should come to the ball , Hans” Elsa invites him out of the blue , making him surprise for seconds and nodded happily. He never thought of attending a ball since her coronation day. He bends his posture to respect her invitation . His expression changes when he noticed no white bracelet are attached on Elsa’s wrist.

“Els—“

“Oh! It’s time ! come on Elsa ! the towns people is waiting for us” Anna grabs her sister’s hand and stroll by the corridor leaving two guys inside the hall clueless .

“Remember practicing those moves, Kristoff _! Feel the music_ ~~!”

“I can’t practice this alone Anna !” Kristoff runs to the open door. Hans just stood there awkwardly as he decides to make an escape.

“Well, I should g—“

“who says you’re alone ? You have Hans there. He’s good at any dance move.”

“ **WHAT?**!” both of the guys yelled. From afar, they could hear Anna’s mischievous giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Introduction to my first fanfic . Yeah , I know its kinda an amateur fanfiction ,I never write any fanfiction in my whole life before ..but was accepting my sister's challange to make one . HA !! I've made it !! Please pardon any grammar mistakes , missed out words or even spelling .Sometimes Im not aware those error . what do you think? comments ! :)


End file.
